Hayabusa Kishitani
Hayabusa Kishitani (岸谷 はやぶさ, Kishitani Hayabusa) is a jonin-level konoichi of Konohagakure. She is a member of team Kira and the Sensei of her own team: Team Hayabusa. She is known for her quick reflexes, granting her the nickname'' Peregrine Falcon '' Background Hayabusa is the daughter of Tama and Mi Kishitani; of the well respected and peaceful Kishitani Clan. Hayabusa was born and raised in Konohagakure to present herself as a complicit, quiet and respectable girl. However, Hayabusa truly was not this kind of person and it would show itself on many occassions. Her father, Tama Kishitani would often scold her for acting out, though it seemed as though this only made her more rebellious. Hayabusa and her siblings would often train together, guided by their father, with their mother's input in some instances. Kuro, her older brother was by far the most skilled of the children and often took the time to train Hayabusa on his own as well; as she aged, Hayabusa became an exceptional young fighter. The siblings would often engage in friendly competitions among one another, making the training sessions a little more bearable. Though, Hayabusa would often take this to the Academy with her and be quick to challenge her classmates. One of her favourite classmates to do this with was Might Guy, who always made her laugh with his fiery spirit. During her time at the Academy, Hayabusa had noticed Kakashi Hatake and his seemingly arrogant attitude and the fact that he was "gifted" made her blood boil. One day, she perked up the courage to challenge him herself - Kakashi tried brushing her off but she was persistant, even going as far as to physically shove him. In a matter of seconds, Hayabusa was flat on her back, beaten like it was nothing. Without a second glance, Kakashi walked away and Hayabusa began sobbing and slunk away in shame. She went to a spot to be alone and wallow in her failure. Kakashi soon approached her, without sugar coating anything he bluntly told her that she shouldn't be so quick to pick fights if she knows that she's going to lose. Hayabusa ignored him, and he soon left. Hayabusa became close with Rin Nohara, feeling some sort of duty to look out for her because of Rin's sweet-hearted personality. After becoming a Genin, Hayabusa was placed on a team with Akihiko Inuzuka, Kohaku Uchiha and Kira Yagi as their Sensei; the boys two of her classmates that she hadn't previously been close with, though she did know of them. Hayabusa became close with her teammates rather quickly, and felt a strong duty to keep them safe as well, wanting to be able to support them on the battlefield as well as moral support. Kohaku and Hayabusa soon became the closest of the the squad. For some time, Hayabusa had become the target of some bullying from the other Genin - mostly because she would instigate fights with them unprovoked. One night, they attacked her in a wooded area on her walk home. Hearing the commotion from nearby, Kakashi came to investigate - he fought off the other Genin and carried a badly injured Hayabusa to safety. She was losing blood, fading in and out of consciousness and he took her home to her family, telling her father what had happened. Hayabusa and her teammates participated in the Chunin Exams alongside the othet young Genin from her class. Hayabusa passed with flying colours, being the first of her team to become a Chunin. For the first time, Hayabusa reached out to Kakashi, congratulating him for the same achievement, to which he said nothing, leaving her embarrassed. Though admittedly, Kakashi was somewhat proud of her achievement as well. A little after this, Kakashi and Hayabusa actually became on good terms, thanks to the help of Rin's mediation, as well as Hayabusa spending a lot of time with her. Rin's death at Kakashi's hand impacted Hayabusa greatly, making her suddenly distrustful of him after hearing the rumors about why he did what he did. She completely shut him out, and didn't make any attempt to speak to him. During Kurama's attack on Konoha, Hayabusa had lost her brother Kuro. Their mother, filled with grief and depression takes her own life after losing her eldest son and succumbing to the shame she’d felt for her entire life, this being her breaking point. Because of this, Tama becomes mentally absent and practically leaves the children to fend for themselves; Hayabusa taking up the role as their primary caregiver. At this point, Hayabusa begins to resent her younger siblings because of their dependance on her. Even still, she put all of her effort into caring for them, even to the point of isolating herself from her peers. Hayabusa began to fall into a depression, her mental health declined rapidly and she soon became hostile, aggressive and touchy toward those who were once her friends. She would often train alone at night, or late in the afternoon for many hours, just to have some time to herself. One day, she was approached by Might Guy who offered to train with her using Taijutsu, to which she agreed and their friendship was rekindled, becoming stronger than before. Guy helped her to open her heart to friendship again and she made amends with her teammates, as well as Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi. Kohaku and Hayabusa quickly became close again, forming somewhat of a relationship and mutual admiration. They would spend a lot of time together, talking deeply about their whims and aspirations. Hayabusa became a Jonin aged 16; while it took her teammates a little longer to achieve the same rank. Sadly though, Kohaku was slaughtered by Itachi during the Uchiha Massacre. When she found out, Hayabusa was utterly devistated. It was suggested by Guy, that Hayabusa let herself become a Jonin Sensei - that leading a team of young Shinobi would help her regain the love and compassion that she once had. She agreed, and was assigned a team of young kunoichi at beginning of the Naruto Series. Personality As a child, Hayabusa was a brash, rude and standoffish girl - she was quick to challenge her peers, as well as throw insults at anyone who was close by. She was desribed by her teachers as difficult to control, as well as having unimaginable potential, though if she keeps fighting she may not live to fulfull it. Overtime, Hayabusa began to mellow out, though her competitive and head-strong tendencies still remained as those were her most defining traits. She has a very hard time accepting defeat or that she’s wrong even for the smallest, most trivial things. A lot of the time, she takes her mistakes very personally and wallows self pity over them for a long time. As time progresses, and she becomes older she allows herself to accept people into her life and doesn’t take defeat as hard. Most of the time though, she’s genuinely a kind-hearted woman who once you get to know her, can be extremely motherly. As a Sensei, she’s tough but fair and nothing she does is without purpose. Hayabusa wants nothing more than to protect the people she loves - her students and her siblings alike. She wants to be the kind of woman that they can look upto and call their "mother figure" even if they already have mothers. She wants them to feel wanted - something that she was never shown as a child. Appearance Hayabusa is considered to be a quite attractive woman, who is easy on the eyes. She's described by Jiraya as "if fire and air became a beautiful woman." She has fair skin, pale green eyes and red hair - resembling that of her distant Uzumaki relatives. She is of average height, as well as slim, averagely toned as well. In Part I, Hayabusa is seen wearing her hair tied back into a lose bun which is fashioned to the side of her head tied with a ribbon given to her by Kohaku as a gift. She is wearing a black dress with olive green wrappings on her chest and around her waist. Her arms and legs are bare at this point, but she wears dark shorts under her skirt. During the interlude, Hayabusa is struck by an attack from one of her students which gave her a gnarly scar on the left side of her body - including her arm and partway down her thigh. The scar becomes swolen and disgusting, which makes her begin covering it up and becoming rather insecure about people seeing it. In Part II, she is seen wearing a full length jumpsuit to hide the scar from her lightning strike. She starts to wear her hair lose. She is seen carrying an umbrella as well as a Tanto that she picked up from a Amegakure Shinobi that she defeated on a mission. She only rarely wears the Jonin flak jacket, as she believes that it hinders her ability to move around as much, hence why she wears a skin-tight outfit without excessive material that could be caught or snagged while in combat. Slowly, as she ages she begins developing a white streak in the front of her hair due to the lightning attack. It only appears after the Epilogue, however. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Taijutsu Hayabusa is very skilled in the art of Taijutsu, even so much as coming close to Might Guy's level. Her speed is incredible, and she is always swiftly dodging attacks in battle. Her technique relies on the ability to stay out of the direct line of attack while fighting an opponent. Her fighting style is said to resemble that of a Bird of Prey, being able to quickly swoop in to land an attack, and suddenly disappear to safety. This is why she is nicknamed Peregrine Falcon. Ninjutsu Hayabusa is most skilled in her Wind Release techniques. She uses them in combination with her Katana and Umbrella movements while advancing over relatively stronger and slower enemies. Summoning Hayabusa is able to summon a Falcon named Pyuu; she summons him for support during battle to retrieve items or to act as a distraction while she escapes. Bukijutsu Hayabusa is mostly seen using her Tanto in battle, or her Umbrella as it contains another blade (when summoned) and helps her channel her Wind Release abilities. Hayabusa uses Wind Release techniques to fuse with the blades to make them sharper as well. Status Part I Chunin Exams Arc Hayabusa requested that her team participate in the Chunin Exams. She was proud of their achievements this far, and wanted nothing more than for them to go on to become fantastic Chunin. Hayabusa was present at the Preliminaries, watching over her students' matches and acting rather surprised at how far their abilities had become; however she was disappointed that none of them had won their respective battles. Though, she didn't let them know this outright. She spend the preliminaties on the same side as Kakashi and Might Guy; speaking with them about the squads that were fighting. Invasion of Konoha Arc After watching the final round matches a month later, Hayabusa was caught in the genjutsu that fell over the stadium, but once it was repelled she had assisted with the village's defence against invading Suna and Oto ninja during the invasion of Konoha. She later attended the Third Hokage's funeral. Throughout Part I, she is seen in various places during filler arcs and similar things. She is often attending missions with her team or defending the village in times of need. Part II Kazekage Rescue Mission Team Hayabusa accompanies team Kakashi and Team Guy to rescue the Kazekage. Akatsuki Suppression Mission Hayabusa alone accompanies Kakashi, Shikamaru and Ino to fight Hidan and Kakuzu. Pain's Assault (Arc) When the village is destroyed by Pein, Hayabusa is separated from her team and has difficulty finding them. She fights alongside some of the Jonin and when Kakashi is killed, she breaks down unable to fight anymore. She goes to him, not wanting to lose another one of those closest to her. Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown Hayabusa is placed in the Third Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Hayabusa fights alongside the Allied Shinobi, as well as protecting her brother, sister and her team. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Hayabusa is gravely injured while protecting Tsuru from an attack, her chest and stomach are pierced and even though she is healed by Sakura, she is too weak to continue fighting. Kakashi and Hayabusa talk for a moment before he leaves. Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Hayabusa is entered into the Infinite Tsukoyomi. Dreaming that she can have a happy and fulfilling life with Kakashi; married with children. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Hayabusa spends some time after the battle being recovered in hospital. But once hearing about Kakashi becoming Rokudaime Hokage, she makes an effort to see him. Finally, after coming to terms with everything that’s happened, they feel as though they can truly admit to each other about their feelings. Hayabusa becomes one of Kakashi’s assistants when she’s not partaking in missions or filling in as a substitute at the Ninja Academy. Epilogue Hayabusa is unable to have children, as the injuries that her body has endured has made her unfit for bearing children. Instead, she becomes a teacher at the Ninja Academy, so that she can still completely missions when she is required to. Trivia *Her name, "Hayabusa" is translated to English as "Peregrine Falcon" , landing her the nickname. *Her family name Kishitani (岸谷) translates to 岸 (Kishi) seashore, beach 谷 (Tani) valley. Together creating "Seashore Valley" *She is extremely motherly toward children, animals and those in need. *According to the databook(s): **Hayabusa's hobbies are reading shinobi history, as well as collecting candles. **Hayabusa's favourite foods are Teppanyaki and Anpan and her least favourite foods are any kind of soup, as she doesn't like the texture. **Hayabusa has completed 697 official missions in total: 152 D-rank, 158 C-rank, 235 B-rank, 138 A-rank, 14 S-rank. Reference Hayabusa Kishitani is the OC of @_RhiDraws on Instagram, or yuuriyoo on deviantART. I only claim ownership of the artwork originally created by me. All edits are from screenshots from the anime, property of Viz Media. Category:DRAFT